


Kisses to Make it Better

by star_kid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Shameless Smut, it ends up being sort of cute in the end trust me, please its not totally awful, please jumin is just a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: You'd be lying if you said you didn't want this, not that it mattered anyways. Jumin never asked if you wanted it. He only assumed that you did. From the day you think he lost his mind, he took you whenever he wanted to. He didn't want you to escape. He didn't want you to belong to anyone but him. You knew that you could escape; you could go back to the life you were living before you joined the RFA. But you belonged to him. He owned you.        The marks that covered your body, his voice constantly on repeat in your head, your heart that skipped a beat when you saw his face. These were all the things that made you believe that you were meant to be owned by Jumin Han. You loved him. You loved him and all these things he did to you. You belonged to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smutty thing I've ever written, so sorry if it's not the best. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!  
> (Based partially off of Jumin's Day 8 bad end, partially off of what my mind made up, partially off of what made me feel bad about him as a character lol)

        You'd be lying if you said you didn't want this, not that it mattered anyways. Jumin never asked if you wanted it. He only assumed that you did. From the day you think he lost his mind, he took you whenever he wanted to. He didn't want you to escape. He didn't want you to belong to anyone but him. You knew that you could escape; you could go back to the life you were living before you joined the RFA. But you belonged to him. He owned you.  
        The marks that covered your body, his voice constantly on repeat in your head, your heart that skipped a beat when you saw his face. These were all the things that made you believe that you were meant to be owned by Jumin Han. You did consent to this in the first place, although you doubted much would have been different had you tried to escape. You loved him. You loved him and all these things he did to you. You belonged to him.  
        Something must be broken in your brain too. Not all of this can be pushed on to Jumin. You were the one who enabled him. You handed yourself over to him without struggle.  
        Usually, it was nothing but fucking. He was only reminding you that he owned you; that every part of you was his. It was usually painful, but you seemed to find some pleasure in it all. He knew what he was doing. Hurt you to keep you in your place, mark you to leave a long lasting reminder, make you cum to keep you happy. While the conditions were not always good, he left your wants fulfilled while leaving you still craving more.   
        Tonight seemed to be different. The bites and kisses at your neck were softer, and you could swear you felt some sort of love fueling his actions rather than lust. When he hovered over you like this, rarely did he come down to kiss you on the lips. Tonight he did. This kiss was not nearly as dominating and controlling as past kisses had been, and while you were surprised, you were relieved to finally be getting a break.  
        When he separated from your mouth, he took his time planting feather light kisses down your jawline before stopping to nip at and leave a light mark on your neck. Something told you that mark wouldn't last as long as others. His hands were on your waist, but you didn't feel that bruises would be left there. You were surprised. He was being kind to you without any sort of initiative.  
        For a moment, you were scared. For him to act so out of character, you couldn't help but wonder what else may be coming.  
        His thumbs traced small circles on your sides as he slowly placed light kissed down your throat, heading down to your chest. He left kisses on each breast before reaching behind you to undo your bra. After removing the item from your chest, he stared. Although he had seen your naked chest handfuls of times, you couldn't help it when you felt your face begin to heat up. You avoided looking at him, but then you felt more kisses along your breasts. As you watched, you noticed a pattern. He was kissing recent marks he'd made on your body.  
        When his mouth reached your nipple, you let out a small gasp, and you could feel him smiling. He began to trail down again, kissing you everywhere any trace of a mark was visible, then everywhere else for good measure. When he got to your panties, he hesitated. After looking up to lock eyes with you, he came back up to steal another kiss. This kiss seemed to be even more gentle than the others, and you couldn't help but think it was because he saw the tears beginning to well up in your eyes.  
        Too scared to make eye contact, you closed your eyes and hoped he wouldn't see the tear that you let fall. When you felt his lips leave yours to move up your face, your eyes snapped back open. He had kissed the tear you'd let fall, then gently wiped what remained away with his thumb.  
        He went back down to your panties, spread your legs, then continued with his trail of kisses. He kissed a line straight down the front of your panties, causing you to let out a soft moan under your breath. Starting with your right leg, he left sweet pecks along your inner thighs, everywhere he'd usually leave hickies or bite marks. He went on to do the same with your left leg, then let his hands run mindlessly up and down your thighs.  
        You met his gaze as his hands went back up to grab at your panties. He had his fingers underneath, ready to tug down, but something stopped him. He stared into your eyes, a nearly apologetic gleam to them. Was he... asking for your consent? For the first time ever, was he waiting for you to invite him in?  
        What caused him to act like this? For months, it had only ever been raw, possessive, emotionless fucking. You wouldn't even dare to call it sex. He only ever fucked you, and only when he wanted to. Today he seemed to be loving you, and something told you that he might stop if you asked him to. You raised an eyebrow at him, expressing an emotion you'd rarely show him. He did nothing, only continued to stare into your eyes.  
        When you nodded your head, he began to tug down at your panties. You brought your hips up a bit to help him out, then he tossed them down off the edge of the bed. There you were, completely exposed. Again, he took his time taking you in, looking over every line and curve your body had to offer. Your face heated up once more and while your instincts told you to close your legs, your brain told you not to anger him. Slowly, your legs began to close, but Jumin pushed them back apart, then leaned over to kiss your lips again. This kiss, while not controlling and fueled by lust, wasn't as gentle and loving as the others had been throughout the night. There seemed to be an equal balance of love and lust; of domination and care. He placed a harsher kiss on your neck, where he knew it would get you excited. Another small moan made its way past your lips and you couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed. You felt Jumin smile into your neck before sitting back up to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
        Slowly, the shirt fell from his shoulders, then was tossed to somewhere else in the room. The lights inside were off, but you could still see with the help of little random lights inside along with the light from outside that snuck through the curtains. Right now, he seemed so beautiful. Sitting between your legs, hair tousled, eyes glazed over. In that moment, you could almost remember why you had agreed to all of this. He used to be so understanding and loving. Whatever caused him to turn into something else, you knew that it could never truly bury the real Jumin Han. Moments like these, when he let his guard down, when he looked at you like he loved you, when he touched you like he loved you, your love for him fired up again and you remembered why you would never leave him.  
        He lowered himself down to be level with your body on the bed and you could feel his warm breath against your wetness. You shivered a bit, not being totally used to the feeling, and you could feel his eyes on you. He placed a kiss up towards your pubic bone, then worked his way down. When he got to your clit, he placed his tongue against it, causing you to let out a long, suppressed whine. He flicked his tongue against your clit one, two, three more times. You arched your back and let out a moan, trying hard to control your hips. One hand was twisted into the comforter and the other shot up to twist into your hair. Initially, it'd gone up to cover your mouth, but after you remembered the lectures you'd received about letting him hear you, your hair seemed to be the next best thing.  
        You felt another hand detangling your fingers from the blanket, then immediately intertwining their fingers with yours. Shocked, you looked down to lock eyes with Jumin, but immediately looked away. The intimacy was too much for you. Every time you looked him in the eyes while he was loving you, you became flustered, to the point where you had to almost drag your mind somewhere else. He lead your hand down to where his head was, then left it there. You gazed down again to look at him, silently asking him what the hell he wanted from you. When you had finally caught on, you cautiously ran your hands through his hair, then pulled a bit. You never pulled hard enough to cause him any pain, but when he did something you liked, your grip on his hair instinctively tightened a bit.  
        Your breathing began to get heavier and faster. He inserted two fingers to your pussy while his mouth stayed focused on your clit. Your eyes closed, focusing of this feeling and the person causing it. Jumin could always seem to tell when you were about to cum, and he'd usually stop right before you reached orgasm, but he showed no signs of stopping. Soon you were seeing white, your hand pulled roughly on his hair, and you were moaning out an assortment of curses and his name over and over again until your orgasm was through. He licked up your juices that remained on his fingers, then gave you a small smirk.  
        Jumin came back up to your face and kissed you deeply. Your nose crinkled up a bit at the realization that you were tasting yourself, but you weren't going to let this moment go to waste. Your hands made their way up his chest, out against his shoulders, then your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Now you were the one hoping that he never left. With all the things you were feeling in this moment, you thought you wouldn't be able to go on if he abandoned you. Was this the way he felt about you?  
        He backed his face away from yours and spent a few moments looking into your eyes, you were still breathing heavily and now he was out of breath as well. When he brought himself back up to unbutton his pants, you weren't sure exactly what to do. Whenever Jumin ate you out, which was rarely, he always wanted you to return the favor. But with his sudden change in attitude, you didn't know what to expect. When you began to sit up, he only placed a hand on your shoulder to push you back down. When he pulled his dick out of his underwear, you took your chance to just stare at it. You never really got a chance to look at him in this setting. It was usually too dark to see and everything moved too quickly to focus on anything besides not crumbling beneath him. Now, with the light illuminating his face and lust blurring your vision, it was almost as if you were seeing him for the first time.  
        His pants were quickly tossed away, then his cock was rubbing against you. You let out a moan, far less restricted than the ones before. You bucked your hips, begging him to just take you. You felt breath on your ear and he spoke the first words you'd heard from him all night.  
        "May I?" He asked.  
        You were taken aback. Not once in the months he had kept you with him had he asked you for consent. While it was obvious that you weren't in control, he gave you an option. This little bit of power he gave you wasn't only comforting, but somehow satisfying. After hesitating a moment, you gave him a reply.  
        "Please."  
        He slipped inside of you, and while he probably meant to go in slowly, you were so wet that there was zero resistance. You both let out a moan and you bucked your hips again, silently praying that this feeling wouldn't stop. Having him inside you and not having him force himself upon you was one of the best feelings in the world. The two of you were connected metaphorically, but when he was literally inside you, connecting you two at the hips, it set off a whole fireworks show in your brain, your pussy, your heart. Every part of you tingled with excitement and lust, and you soon felt another orgasm building up inside of you.  
        "Fuck, Jumin..." You breathed out. "Please..."  
        You could see the smirk on his face. He was giving you what he could and you were still begging, which gave him more power than giving you nothing to make you beg. He continued pushing in and out of you and your fingers found their way back up into his hair, softly tugging. The sounds of heavy breathing, moaning, and skin slapping against skin were the only sounds to fill the room, but you wouldn't know that. Your mind was somewhere else completely, thinking only of Jumin and his dick, although sometimes the confusing question of "is he making love to me?" passed through your brain.   
        "Jumin, you're... I'm.." Your mouth wouldn't connect to your brain, but it's not like you could have formed any coherent sentences anyways. Your brain was mush, only able to think about this sex. "Fuck.."  
        You came, body shaking against his, cunt spasming against his length, calling his name. That pushed him over the edge, as he let out a deep, raspy "fuck," and you felt him cum inside you. When he pulled out, you felt a concoction of your cum and his drip out and down to the bed. He pushed himself over to your left after placing a kiss on your forehead, then let out a deep sigh.  
        Your head was still reeling from both the orgasms and the fashion in which they were given to you. Panting, you looked to him. His eyes were locked on your face, watching you breathe, slowly coming back to reality. His eyes bean to trail down, watching your chest rise and fall, then down to your legs where previously made marks were still visible.  Suddenly, his arms were wrapping around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his body. He planted more kisses, most of them on your lips, but they were sometimes scattered to other areas of your face.  
        Softly, barely audible, he said something you never thought you'd hear. "I love you, (y/n)."  
        You were surprised. You could hardly believe what you'd just heard. "I-I love you too, Jumin."  
        For a few minutes you two sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, still coming down from the high.  
        "Go wash up. I'm taking the day off tomorrow, so don't worry about waking up early." He said as he began to loosen his embrace.   
        "Jumin.... Why..?" Was all you dared to let out. You didn't want this new attitude of his to leave, but you also didn't understand where it had come from in the first place.  
        "(y/n)..." He said as he pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear. "I'm sorry."   
        He refused to meet your gaze, and you could actually hear some emotion in his voice.  
        "It's okay." You told him. You softly grabbed his chin, causing him to look into your eyes, then placed a kiss on his lips.  
        If he didn't want to cry in front of you, you had no plans to make him. While you wanted to be there to wipe away his tears as he had done for you earlier that night, he would come around in his own time. If he really did love you and if was going to stick to this new change in personality, you were sure that he'd open up.


End file.
